Fascinated
by TropicalEssence1023
Summary: Writing this fanfic for the Barnalia/sweenett shippers. The rating will probably switch to M for the chapters to come.
1. Missing Key

**Here's a new fanfic I've been working on. I'm not quite sure where it's headed yet, but I plan on warming Barnalia/Sweenett hearts plus not knowing is part of the fun I suppose. Enjoy and please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows**

* * *

><p>Barnabas sat on the sofa staring with fascination at the television, watching the tiny pixels work together to create life. <em>So much has changed over the years<em> he thought. He'd been sitting motionlessly for over an hour just observing the screen wondering what magic possessed the object, forgetting his surroundings until Elizabeth interrupted his concentration.

She sauntered down the marvelous stairs with a basket in hand as she spoke. "Hello Barnabas. What are you watching?" His eyes remained fixed on the television. "I'm not quite sure, madam," he said, "But whatever it is, it's riddled with poppycock. How can a creature covered with nothing but long hair be related to people? His vocabulary is nonexistent and yet they can still understand every syllable coming out of what I assume is his mouth though there's no evidence that he has one. Nonsense."

She walked to him watching over his shoulder. The grim setting was all too familiar to her. "That's Cousin Itt from _The Addams Family_," she informed him, "How did you know how to turn on the TV?" "I didn't. Your daughter, Carolyn, suggested that I 'get in touch with the real world' and then she used a wand to power this bewitched box." She almost wanted to laugh, but she knew he didn't know better.

"Well, it's almost noon. The rest of the family is already outside for a picnic. Would you like to come?" she asked. He shifted, finally out of the television's trance and looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "I'm not certain if you're aware of this, but vampires cannot be out in sunlight, especially not when it's at its highest. Additionally, I'm not very fond of the mortal cuisine – I prefer rubies dripping from man's throat. I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, though I do appreciate it."

"Gross," she muttered, "All right then, we'll be back later. Don't watch TV for too long, it will rot your brain." She left the vampire alone with his thoughts. _Rot my brain_? Of course he didn't realize that she'd exaggerated so he abruptly left the room and entered the dining room to avoid the box.

As Barnabas walked through the arch he noticed that the key to the cellar – where Dr. Hoffman's stash of wine and miscellaneous alcoholic beverages stay - had been left on the table. He picked up the key and put it in his coat pocket. "This could save her life," he mumbled and sat down.

It was awfully quiet – something he became accustomed to over the past two centuries. The silence made it inevitable to avoid his sorrow train of thought. Josette crawled back into his mind. He missed her grace, her beauty, her affection. He could remember how happy and alive he was with her as everything else around him became a blur. He could vividly recall being with her in his bedroom where they shared their first small, tender kiss and how they broke apart for only a moment and reconnected in a deeper, longer, more passionate one.

But of course, he also remembers the tragedy. His one and only walking to her own death under the witch's spell. Her last words rang through his head. _Help me_...

"Oh how time flies," he grieved, "Time dies."

He needed a distraction. Moving at a brisk pace, he went to his bedroom to find something to occupy his time until the family returned. The room had a TV which he didn't even know how to turn on and books that he'd already read. "Not much to do in here is there?" he muttered to himself. There was a knock at his door. That's odd he thought. Everybody was supposed to at the picnic.

When he didn't answer there was a knock again. "Barnabas? It's Julia." _Drat. I thought I had a meal._ "Come in." She opened the door and let herself in. Her flaming red hair contrasting against her pale skin. "Did you need something, madam?" She blushed at his politeness. His pale physique was oddly attractive to her, yet she was still wary of her feelings due to his... abnormalities. "I thought you would be at the picnic with the rest of the family."

"God no. I'm finally getting over this hangover," she said cooly, "I don't want the chance of getting a headache by the damn sunlight." "I see. What brings you here, may I ask?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen the key to the cellar. Do you know where it is?" she asked. He hated lying, but it was for her own good. "I'm afraid not." She knows a liar when she sees one, but honestly couldn't confront him even if she wanted to.

"Alright, I'll keep looking then." She left clumsily and closed the door behind her. When it was silent again, he kept searching for something to do to no avail. Little did he know that there was a radio he could listen to, an etch-a-sketch, and a slinky to play with.

He lost interest with searching in his room and left to explore the rest of the house, although he knew every nook and cranny of the place. He passed Elizabeth's bedroom, David's room, and saw that Carolyn's room was still open. Of course he wouldn't go into a young lady's room without permission, but something caught his eye.

He stalked up the steps leading to her room like a cat about to pounce. After a couple steps he stopped and merely stared intently at the chamber of bubbling wonder.

Julia walked down the hall and stopped in her tracks as she noticed Barnabas. "Barnabas, why are you staring into Carolyn's room?" "What is that thing?" he asked. "It's a lamp." "It looks like a pulsating blood urn," he stated as he craved the taste of blood on his tongue.

Julia took this as an opportunity to dissect him. "I think it's time I showed you my office, Barnabas."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter one! I'll update when I can, but in the meantime please leave a review!<strong>

**btw Who else is devastated from Tim and Helena breaking up? :(**


	2. May I Hypnotize You?

**I was going to wait a little longer before I posted this chapter, but it's Christmas! I apologize in advance for not adding a longer chapter and for not making it more original... most of this is from the movie. Oh well, enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows!**

* * *

><p>The interior of Dr. Hoffman's office differed from the rest of the house. Although the walls weren't covered with extravagant paintings or damask wallpaper, it still looked grim. The only color in the room was the maroon therapy chair, a fern, and perhaps a few books on the shelf.<p>

Julia directed Barnabas to the therapy chair as she pulled up her own.

"Do you know what a psychiatrist is?" she asked. "Regrettably the word is foreign to me. May I assume it is some species of American delicacy?" She – while grabbing an old glass of scotch - disregarded his assumption and instead enlightened him of the actual definition. "It's a medical doctor that specializes the disorders of the mind. I am a psychiatrist." She took a sip of the scotch and began to question him.

"Now, where were you born?" "Liverpool." "Can you describe it for me?" she asked. "Filthy.  
>The air is choked with soot and the streets reek of freshly hurled chamber pots. The smell of urine permeates the air."<p>

An idea popped into her mind just then. "Have you any experience with hypnotism Barnabas?" "I find it very useful, yes?" "Yes I agree," she got out of her seat and grabbed a pocket watch off of the desk, "You see, sometimes we make up a fantasy world to help us erase horrible memories of our past. I find that hypnotism cuts through all that." "I employ it for other purposes," he said as she lowered the pocket watch. "May I hypnotize you Barnabas?" she asked as she began to move the watch in a tick-tock fashion. "Madam, I do not believe that remotely poss-" he was in a trance before he could even finish his sentence.

"Good. Now I'd like you to tell me a few things." She returned to her seat as she pondered what secrets she could squeeze out of this man while she had the chance.

"Barnabas?" "Yes?" "Have you ever been in love?" "Yes." "With whom?" she asked, slightly disappointed with his answer. "Josette, but unfortunately she is deceased." Her mouth twitched into a smile. "How long ago did she die?" she wondered. "Nearly two centuries ago."

She thought she heard him incorrectly. "Pardon me. When did you say she died?" "Nearly two centuries ago." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What year were you born Barnabas?" "1747." She didn't know whether to believe him or confirm that he had a dissociative disorder. "How are you still alive?" "I was cursed by a maidservant. She turned me into a vampire when I tried to plummet to my death from Widow's Hill."

She decided to play along with his story. "Where have you been all these years then?" she asked. "I was locked in a coffin and buried. Recently I was awaken," he told her. "By whom?" "By a yellow dragon with iron teeth. There were eleven men and I must say their blood tasted exquisite."

Her eyes grew wide as she recalled what had been on the news earlier. Eleven workers found dead in the woods off route 9.

* * *

><p>Julia scurried down the hall with a million thoughts buzzing through her mind.<em> There's a fucking vampire in this house... I've lost my mind... I'm a psychiatrist who's lost her mind... What if he sucks all my blood?... What if he murders the whole town?... Is it weird that he's actually more attractive now?...I must be really drunk.<em>

She finally arrived at the study and burst in without a knock. Her head whipped to Elizabeth who's head was bent over a desk, looking over some paperwork. "A vampire?!" she yelled. "Keep your voice down she," Elizabeth replied with no display of emotion, "What on Earth are you talking about?" she asked acting as if she hadn't a clue.

"Oh spare me! I had him under hypnosis for hours." "Barnabas?" she asked nonchalantly. "There is a point where all illusions fails, but his didn't bodge," she informed while grabbing her old scotch, "He told me everything, including the fact that you've known his secret since the moment that he arrived! Why the hell didn't you say anything?!"

She gave up the charade, "I was protecting the children." Julia wanted to scoff, "Oh by hiding a vampire in the guest bedroom?" she asked bewildered, "Do you know he admitted killing the men at the construction site? He's a murderer!" She sat and took a swig of her drink.

Elizabeth disregarded her accusations – though true – and instead said, "He's a Collins and a good man and these days that's a desperately rare combination."

Julia replied mockingly, "Oh yes, I almost forgot, the family that can do no wrong." Elizabeth took off her reading glasses and looked at her for the first time, "You know Julia I'm surprised at you. I think a physician like you would find him fascinating."

Julia was coaxed, "Well sure. Medically, psychologically and ... physically he's fascinating. Which is exactly why I came to you instead of the police."

"Then be fascinated Julia. And if you have an ounce of love or respect for this family – keep your mouth shut."

_Be fascinated. That I shall._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still writing working on chapter 3 and I'll update when I can. Please leave reviews!<strong>


	3. You're Sober

**I failed to mention that this fanfic is happening as if Victoria never even existed. Josette did, but Victoria didn't (sorry David, but I can't stand her). Anyway here's another chapter! I apologize if it's lame, but it's happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows, but that would be awesome.**

* * *

><p>Julia sat in the chair in the living room, reading <em>Love Story<em> by Erich Segal (mostly because she noticed Barnabas reading it the other day). This was the first time in a long time that she didn't have a pounding headache. Her head was clear without a single drop of alcohol in her body much to her dismay. _I need to get that damn key from Barnabas._

Carolyn walked in with her headphones blaring Alice Cooper into her ears. Julia didn't notice her presence, but Carolyn became aware of her fully conscious state and and the absence of her sunglasses.

"Oh my God!" Her sudden outburst startled Julia. "What the hell?! What is it Carolyn?"

She removed her headphones as she spoke in an exaggerated whisper, "You're sober." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah shut up." _I need a drink._

"I'm going outside," Carolyn told her, "I'll probably see a flying pig, too, eh?" Julia's attention returned to her book as she spoke, "Maybe even a blue moon."

* * *

><p>The sun was still shining outside and for the first time, Julia didn't have to block the beams or close the curtains. She shuffled down the long halls of the mansion until she found Barnabas' room and knocked.<p>

He opened the door. "Dr. Hoffman? How can I help you, madam?" _Again with that charm!_ "I just wanted to give you back this book. I didn't know if you were done with it." She handed it to him. "Ah yes, I was wondering were it was," he said, "I only have 12 pages left. It's a tragically beautiful story wouldn't you agree?"

"I'd say it was beautifully tragic."

"Well put."

There was only a moment of silence before Julia changed the topic. "So what have you been doing in here?" "Oh nothing really," his face darkened a little, "I have just been sitting here alone with my thoughts."

Another bright idea came to mind. "Well, would you like to come to my office again?"

* * *

><p>They sat opposite of each other again in Dr. Hoffman's office.<p>

"Have you ever heard of the Rorschach Test, Barnabas?" He hadn't of course. It wasn't invented until 1921. "I'm afraid not, doctor. Would you care to inform me?" "It's a test used in psychoanalysis. I show you cards with symmetrical ink blots of different shapes and colors and you say what it looks like to you or what it reminds you of," she explained. He didn't understand what motivated her to do this. "What's the purpose of this?" he asked.

She grabbed a glass of scotch from her desk as she answered. "To be honest, I'm just bored and I want to pick your brain. You are definitely the weirdest person I've ever met; I want to know what's going on in there," she said as she pointed her finger to his forehead.

"When you say 'pick your brain', you mean figuratively, correct?" She couldn't help but to roll her eyes, "Yes Barnabas."

She bent over, exposing herself slightly as she picked up a clipboard and ten cards laying on the floor in front of her. He pretended not to notice her breasts, but continued to stare. "What do you see here?" she asked. She held up the ink stained card for him to observe. His eyes reverted to the cards, "A bat." Dr. Hoffman wrote his response on the clipboard. "How about this one?" she asked showing him a new card. "Another bat."

They repeated the process until all ten cards were shown. "All right, so you saw one elephant, one witch, two sets of birthing hips, and six bats." "Correct. What does this implicate?" he asked. "Well, these aren't common answers, that's for sure," she told him as she scribbled on the clipboard, "I've never had anyone see so many bats before... or birthing hips for that matter."

He sat patiently, waiting for her to finish whatever it was she was doing. She came to her best conclusions and announced, "Here's your diagnosis: Your sickness quotient is 54% - which is hardly a cause for concern - and due to some issues from your past, you may be suffering, or have suffered at some point, from an eating disorder."

_How can she gather that from cards? _"Does a diet of only blood count as an eating disorder?" he asked. "I'd call it a selective eating disorder," she hypothesized.

Just then, a cloud outside moved letting rays of sunshine in the room. Barnabas shielded himself and Julia cringed at the intensity.

"Sorry Barnabas. I forgot to close the curtains."

She got up to closed the curtains, much to Barnabas' appreciation, and returned to her seat. "Congratulations, you've completed your first psychoanalysis test," she said, "How about a reward?"

"What kind of reward?" he asked with slight confusion. Without hesitation she approached Barnabas and sat next to him. "Madam, wha-" she cut him off by pressing her lips on his. He tried to resist, but her hand grasped the back of his head firmly in place. Her free hand ran down his arm and side. She found the pocket of his coat and felt to see if there was anything inside. Sure enough, she found what she was looking for all along.

She pulled out the key to the cellar and released Barnabas from her grasp and smiled wickedly to him. "That was fun, but maybe next time you just give me the key. You can't lie to a psychiatrist, dear," she whispered.

He stayed frozen in his place, not sure how to react, but it didn't matter because she was already out the door heading for the cellar. "I could have her hanged for that."

* * *

><p><strong>There's that! I probably won't be able to post another chapter for awhile (I have't even started nor do I know where this is going), but it'll be here sooner or later. As always, please leave a review to let me know what you're thinking! Thank you bellovetrix and FluffyLynn for already doing so :)<strong>

**p.s. I took an online Rorschach test as "Barnabas" so the results that he received are as reliable as the site I took it from lol**


End file.
